Beauty Is Only Skin Deep
by Underworld Angel
Summary: After Toph gets insulted by the three girls, she runs away. After 2 years the Aang Gang return to Ba Sing Se to find another EarthBender, wait till they see Toph again!
1. All Hope Gone

Beauty Is Only Skin Deep

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Avatar:TheLastAirBender)

Summary: After Toph gets insulted by the three girls, she leave Ba Sing Se and Aang. After about 2 year, there is only 8 weeks before the comet arrives, the Avatar gang return to find another Earth-Bender, wait till they see Toph again.

Chapter 1

All Hope Gone

Toph was curled up in a ball sitting behind a small abanded shop, crying at herself. She had just ran from three Ba Sing Se girls that had insulted her. After Katara dropped them into the river, she ran before Katara even notice. Toph was running through the abanded homes in Ba Sing Se untill she found herself in a small house on the floor, crying. Her make-up was smeared, her hair was messed up the her clothing got dirty from the dust and dirt of the house. She had found herself crying for about an hour.

She was about to leave when she heard thunder. She then felt the vibration of million of water drop falling from the sky. It was raining too hard for Toph to leave, and it was espuisally hard to for her to feeling any vibration with thousand of water fall messing it up her senses. She decide to stay there for the night. She walked down to the doorway. She open the banged up door and cupped her hands out into the rain. She got a handful of water and splashed it on her face to remove the sloppy make up. She closed the door shut and walked over to the disfigured bed and fell down onto it.

"TOPH! TOPH!"

Toph opened her blind eyes to the sound of the voice. It was Katara. She was looking for her. Toph was about to speak up when she remember want she was doing.

_What I'm I thinking!_ though Toph, _If Katara finds me crying she'll go all mushing on me and then tell Aang and Sokka. Aang will think I'm weird and Sokka will just laugh and make fun of me!_

Toph stayed quiet till the sound of Katara's voice fade away. She fell, once again, on the bed and close her eyes remembering all the horrible things they said to her. All thing that everyone said to her. All the things that made her sad and feel like a traped bird and as evil as a firebender.

_---------------------Flashbacks------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ever since you joined us, you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful," yelled Katara at Toph._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_"The stars sure are beautiful tonight, TOO BAD YOU CAN'T SEE THEM TOPH!" screamed Katara at the rock tent that Toph slept in._

_------------------------------------------------------_

_"Of course we could have gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues." said Katara._

_"WHAT!?" screamed Toph_

_------------------------------------------------------_

_"How dare you blame Appa!? He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!" scolded Aang at Toph._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_"It has made me realize something," said Toph's father._

_"It has?" said Toph full of hope._

_"Yes...I've let you have far too much freedom! From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day!"_

_"BUT DAD..." said Toph._

_"Where doing this for your own good, Toph," said Toph's mother, cutting off her daughters words._

_A small and silent tear slide down Toph's face and feel to the ground._

_----------------------------------------------------_

_"How could you let them take Appa? Why didn't you stop them?" said a enraged Aang_

_"I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and..." began Toph_

_"You could have come and get us! I could have saved him!" screamed Aang._

_"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here! The sandbenders snuck up on me there wasn't time for..." said Toph_

_"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!" shrieked Aang._

_---------------------End Flashbacks------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toph started to cry more and more. She remembered all the thing that cause everyone including herself lots of pain. Losing Appa. Lying to her parents. Slacking off her responsibilities. She wan't pretty. She wan't nice. She wan't like other girls. She was blind. She was a tomboy. She yelled. She tortured Aang on his earthbending. Everything was her fault. Maybe...even...her birth and existing here. Toph got off the bed as she felt that the rain has stoped.

Toph stepped off the abanded house and walked down the streets. She felt that everyone was asleep and that almost asleep. She could here faint snoring, babys crying and yawning. She felted the ruffle of bed covers over there bodies. Unlike them, she was cold and restless. She walked down a large buliding that she felt that had a large basement. She stoped as she heard an angry voice.

"QUIET YOU STUPID FLYING BISON!"

Toph head shot up and mumbled a single word.

"Appa."


	2. My Final Goodbye

Chapter 2

My Final Goodbye

_Was it Appa,_ thought Toph.

Her suspition were conferm when she heard a large roar, very heavy vibration and the angry voice yell the same line. It was defintily Appa. Toph turn and walked up the stair to the large warehouse.

Toph faced the door and knocked very loudly. No answer. Her patient was running very thin. She knocked again and again till she felt and hear footsteps. The door open to a young adult man with black beady eyes and black spiky hair with a straw hat.

He was wearing a dirty white shirt and mud covered black pants. He had a whip in one hand and a key in the other. He looked down at the small blind girl. Toph could feel the vibration of this man's heartbeat and breathing. He was both scared and mad.

"What do you want?" asked the man roughly.

"Where. Is. Appa!?" asked Toph angrly.

"Appa? Appa who? Never here of him," said the man closing the door, but Toph held it open.

"I mean the flying bison." said Toph.

"B...b..b..bison?" studdered the man, now filled with fear, "What bison?"

"I can feel you shaking and you just yelled the word 'bison' a few seconds ago." said Toph

"Sorry, no bison here," studded the man.

Toph lost her patient at that moment, she slammed her feet into the ground causing a large slab of earth to destroy the door. The man fell backwords onto the floor as the earth crumbed the door into thin pieces of wood. The earth slab fell back into the ground and Toph marched up to him and pulled the shaking man by his collor. Anger was in her eyes.

"Either tell me where the bison is or I'll make sure that I'm the last person you'll see in your life!"

"OK! OK!," screamed the man, "He's in the basement, there."

Toph turn to face the double-door that was five times the size of a plytupus-bear, where she believe Appa was being held captive. She droped the man onto the floor and walked over to the door. Toph ripped the door off it's hinges and walked inside the basement. She feeled the vibration of something big. Something really big.

"Appa?"

A loud grunt/roar answered her call. She raced down the stairs till she bumped into something furry. It was a huge furry something. Toph took a few steps back.

"Appa, is that you?"

Another grunt/roar was heard in the same direction. A large smile appeared on Toph's face. She once again hugged the giant animal, tears running down her face. She quickly dryed her tears before they stained her face. She turns to the doorway from where she came.

"HEY!"

The man crawed to the doorway, "Y..yes?"

"Now, go the avatar and return the bison to him, OR ELSE!" screamed Toph.

"Y..y..y..y..yes,"

"You better! NOW GO!"

"YES MADME," yelled the man running down the steps.

He untied the chains that held Appa and lead him into the streets (Don't ask how), and lead him down the streets quietly. Luckly, Toph came alone with them to make Appa quiet and to make sure he took him to Appa. She also made sure that it wasn't a trick and lead him to the Dai Li. After about two hours of walking they reach about a block away from the mansion where the Aang, Katara and Sokka were staying.

"Go take the bison to them, tell them that 'Toph Bei Fong has left them, forever'."

"O..ok m..miss..Bei Fong."

"Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever call me Miss Bei Fong. It's stupid"

Toph turn around and ran to the underground stone train from where they came from in the begining. She ran till she ran, ignoring the the rain that began to fall again. Toph started to sing a melody, a sad one. One that she had made up when she was a child. The special one that described her life.

Toph had decide, she was going to leave. Leave Ba Sing Se. Leave Aang, Katara and Sokka. Aang would just have to find another earth-bending teacher. Maybe one that sweeter, kinder, had patience and probably much more prettier then herself. But it didn't matter to her. Because now, Toph is long gone.


	3. Disappear Without A Trace

Chapter 3

Disappear Without A Trace

"TOPH, TOPH!"

Katara was running all through the town looking for Toph. Toph had just earth-bend the three girls into the river. Then she moved the water sending them down the river. She turn to face Toph to give her the thumbs up (even thought she couldn't see), but when she turn around Toph had disapper. And the worst part was that it started to rain.

"TOPH, TOPH, GOD TOPH WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She had been walking for about two hour around town in the rain. She kept shouting her name and asking people if they seen her but each answer was no. The sun had set and it was dark. Katara was scared, not for herself but for Toph. She wanted to keep going but decide to get Sokka and Aang to help her look for Toph. Katara started ran the other way to the small manson that they were staying in. She used her waterbending to stop the rain from getting herself wet. Once she was there she burst through the door.

"Aang! Sokka!"

"Hey Katara," said Aang, "Sorry about the dirt, I just let go of thousands of animals! Cool, right."

"Glad you had fun," said Sokka bitterly, "I was thrown out of a building into the mud."

"Guys," answer Katara breathless, "Toph's missing!"

Aang frozen and turn to Katara, "WHAT!"

Was a sudden knock on the door. Katara quickly ran to the door hoping tit was Toph ok. She open the door to find a man covered in dirt and cuts like he was in a earthquake.

"Excuse me, is the avatar here," asked the shaking man.

"Thats me!" said Aang.

"I think this belongs to you," the man pointed outside.

Aang, Katara and Sokka where confused. The walk outside with the dirty man. They heard a loud roar from the shadow. Aang took a few steps closer to the large shadow untill he could see the animal in full view. He yelled in joy and happiness.

"APPA!!"

Aang jumped up to Appa and hugged his head. Appa had a big smile on his face, and licked Katara, Sokka and Momo who was on top of Sokka's head. Even though they were glad to see Appa again, Sokka and Katara were grossed out by Appa's slobber. After Katara wiped the slobber from her face with her sleeve she turn to the man.

"Thank you for bring our bison back," she said kindly.

"Yes well...Yourwelcomewellbye," said the man quickly.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Sokka, grabing the man, "How did you know that was our bison? How did you know where we were? Who told you this? TALK!"

"Okay! OKAY!" screamed the man, "A little barefoot blind girl came and destroy my door and threated me to take the bison to you and then she left."

"Left?" asked Katara, frighted, "What do you mean left?"

"I mean she left Ba Sing Se," answered the man, "She toward the station and left. You might not get to her in time. She went to the underground city train. It was the last one."

Sokka dropped the man and turn to Aang and Katara. They, too, had solom faces. Tears stinged Katara's eyes as too Aang's. They couldn't believe what happen. Toph left them. For good.


	4. Two Years Later

Chapter 4

After Two Year

A beautiful women were seated in her lovely silk green colored room in her new home. She was about fourteen years old and was living with her foster mom, Aunt Wu, and foster sister Meng.

The girl had long black hair that reached her legs in a neat bun with a flower pin, pale but shinning green blind eyes, peach tan skin and a beautiful body that made boys drool. The girl was wearing a earth green kimono with a red ruby embedded sash. She was sitting on her queen size bed, bending some dirt in a bowl. She was none other then Toph Bei Fong.

"Toph, dear," called Aunt Wu from the hallway, "Please come and help me."

"YEAH," called Meng, "HURRY UP!"

"Meng!" said Aunt Wu, firmly.

"Coming Mom," said Toph.

Over the year, Toph learn to call Aunt Wu 'mom' even though she wasn't really her mother, but she love her either way. Aunt Wu understanded Toph's blindness and gave her the freedom that her real parent never gave her. Toph made her way through the hallways till she found Aunt Wu and Meng in front of the door.

Over the years, both Meng and Aunt Wu change. Aunt Wu was older, and she was dressed in a orange and an orange-red kimono with rubies that Toph found embedded into it, but she still made predictions for the villagers. But Meng had a grown sperg, her hair, now manageable, was in ponytail and she wore a pink and blue kimono with pink sandels.

"Hello mother," said Toph, bowing to them.

"My dear, Toph," said Aunt Wu, "Please, can you and Meng go to the forest and bring back herbs, wood and water for tonight?"

"Of course, Aunt Wu," said Meng before Toph had said a word.

Ever since Toph came to the village, she change into a beautiful and well mannered girl. But she still train and was the best earthbender in the entire nation. Toph had enter lots of tournaments, contest and battles. She won many trophies and metals and money for the town. All the boys where both amazed and dazzled by Toph's strength and beauty. Meng have been jealous ever since.

"Good, I thank you girls. And I predict that you will have a safe journey."

The girls left the house and walked through the village. All the villagers, especially boys, had came to say good morning to them. Toph greeted them with a warm smile. But even though Toph was smiling, she could sense Meng giving her a dirty look. She could tell she was mad because she could feel the boys drooling and staring at her. After escaping the village boys, Toph and Meng had finally had it to the woods.

"Well, were here," answered Meng laying down on a tree, "So Toph, YOU pick up the herbs, water, and wood."

"Of course, Meng," said Toph with anger in her voice.

This is a routine that Meng and Toph go through. Meng always tell Toph to do everything that Aunt Wu say. But Toph usually goes off into the woods and plays with the birds and animals while, sooner or later, Meng does the chores. But when goes back to Aunt Wu's house, Toph is already there with everything done, making Meng look like a fool.

Toph quickly sneaked away from the sleeping Meng and found the hidden path, she made that lead to a small river. Toph happly made her way through the tangled trees and flower-covered vines untill she found the lake. She took off her sandels and dipped her feet into the crystal clear while the fish swirled around them. Soon, Toph hear the sweet songs of bluebird's up above her head. Toph started to sway to the music that bluebirds made, she started to sing:

I sense there something in the wind,

That seems tragedy's ahead,

And thought I like to stand by him,

Can't shake this feeling that I have,

The worst is just around the bend,

And does he notice,

My feelings for him,

And will he see,

How much he means to me,

I think it's not to be,

What will become of my dear friend,

Where will his action lead us then,

Although I'd like to join the crowd,

In there enthusiastic cloud,

Try as I may, it doesn't last,

And will we ever,

End up together,

No I think not,

It's never to become,

For I am not the one,

And will we ever,

End up together,

No I think not,

It's never to become,

For I am not the one.

Toph dried her eyes. She got up, with the birds sitting on her shoulder. She walk back to the forest and pick 30 different kinds of herbs, a bucket of water, and some firewood and walked back to the house. She placed the objects on the floor and quickly walk to her room when Meng burst through the door.

"NOT FAIR," Meng scream.

Toph gave not reaction to her screaming and just walked to her room. Toph changed out of her green kimono and into her earthbending clothing. Over the years, her training clothing has change into something more suitble. Her training cloths were now a chinese green shirt and black pants with a brown sash and her old green headband.

She pulled out her green cloak and walked out of the house. She walked to the market place to buy a dress. She hope to at less look nice for the king's party in the kingdom the was a few miles away. She hoped that she will someday 'see' Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa and Momo.

She has no idea that it will be sooner the she think.


	5. They Arrived

Chapter 5

They Arrived

"Are we there yet?" whined Sokka for the fifth time.

"Yes, Sokka," said Katara slightly annoyed from her brother's whinning, "Were almost there."

"It's about time," answered Zuko.

It's been two years since Toph had left the group and two years since Zuko and his uncle, Iroh join them. Zuko were Aang's fire bending teacher and Katara's boyfriend. Aang didn't mind, he only wanted Toph. Ever since Toph left, the gang was so quiet. No one made fun of Sokka, or called Aang 'Twinkle Toes'. Aang missed Toph. Her smile. Her face. Her eyes. Her laugh. Her voice. Everything about her was perfect.

"Hey, Aang," said Katara, thus snapping Aang out of his daydream," I can't believe were going to see Aunt Wu and Meng again."

"Yeah, I know," said Aang with a grin

"We are NOT going to get another prediction from Aunt Wu, are we?" whinned Sokka.

"YES, WE ARE!" yelled Katara in Sokka's face.

"NO WAY!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SAY 'NO' WOMEN!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Aang sighed. And Katara ans Sokka were fighting again. Aang just focused on the forest that they were flying over. Aang had found the spot where they were before they meet the the traveler who sugested to meet Aunt Wu. Aang landed Appa near the lake and everyone set down to eat before they see Aunt Wu.

Sokka tried to catch the fish but he kept shouting that the fishes were taunting him so Zuko had to take the fishing rod from him and catched the fish. Katara, Iroh and Momo went to look for berries, nuts and, if their lucky, fruits. Aang, went alone into the woods to look for some firewoods.

"I can't wait till we see..."

Aang couldn't finish his sentence because her heard faint singing in the distance. He quietly put down the firewood and stood still and listen to the anglic singing.

_I sense there something in the wind,_

_That seems tragedy's ahead,_

_And thought I like to stand by him,_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have,_

_The worst is just around the bend,_

_And does he notice,_

_My feelings for him,_

_And will he see,_

_How much he means to me,_

_I think it's not to be,_

_What will become of my dear friend,_

_Where will his action lead us then,_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd,_

_In there enthusiastic cloud,_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last,_

_And will we ever,_

_End up together,_

_No I think not,_

_It's never to become,_

_For I am not the one,_

_And will we ever,_

_End up together,_

_No I think not,_

_It's never to become,_

_For I am not the one._

The sing stopped. Aang was picking up the firewood but frozen. He droped the wood. Aang saw a small shadow that had the shape of a female figure walking through the forest in a quick pase with bird around her. Aang started to fly from tree to tree and follow the girl and asked if she was the one singing.

"Hey, girl," shouted Aang, but the girl was too far away to hear him.

"HEY, GIRL!" shouted Aang a little louder, but she still couldn't hear him.

Aang landed on the ground and ran after the girl, but after passing a few trees, and tripping over rocks, she disappeared. Aang sighed again. He walked back to the wood and picked up the firewood he dropped and walked back to camp. When he got their camp, Katara, Iroh and Momo came back with an arms full of fruits, berries and nuts. Zuko came back with five large fish while Sokka came back soaking wet.

Aang built the campfire while Iroh lit it. Everyone was soon munching on fishes. Aang stoped eating his fish and looked back into the woods.

"Hey guys," said Aang, " Did you hear anything in the woods. 'Cause I heard singing and..."

"Singing," said Katara, "Actually, I did hear a girl sing a song, it song like _I sense there something in the wind_, or something."

"Thats it that the song." answered Aang.

"So what so special about some dumb girl singing some dumb song." asked Sokka, tsking another bit out of his fish.

"The girl was wearing a green kimono and had a earthbender symbol on it. Plus she was heading to Aunt Wu's village. She looked really familiar."

"So maybe you saw someone that looked like that in a Ba Sing Se, I mean we saw a million of girls wearing kimono like that."

"I know, but her voice sounded so familiar, as if she was friend."

"I still don't get it." answered Sokka.

"Well see if we can find this girl in the village," said Katara.

Once they were done, they gone back on Appa and flew off.


	6. Surprise

Chapter 6

SURPRISE

Toph was walking around the town wearing her new green lotus embroidery silk chinese shirt and pants combo with a long black dragon printed on the waist of it. She had her hair all tied up in a nice ponytail while her straw-woven bag swayed from her wrist as she walk. She walked along all the corner shops with two bags of clothing, shoes, staffs, and other stuff.

She was on her way back to her house or 'fortune palace' as she called it. Toph walked in to hear Aunt Wu reading fortune to a female villager. She heard Aunt Wu say about future wealth and love about the girl. Toph made her way to her room to place her stuff. She made her way around the corner when she bumped into Meng. Toph fell to the floor and her stuff spilled over the floor. Toph got up but stop when she felt Meng's cold eyes glaring at her.

"Hey! Watch were your going, freak show. Oh wait, You CAN'T!"

Toph patience was wering thin. She hated when Meng and other girls made fun of her blindness. It happen each day, at home, earthbending school and in stores, stupid rumours about her were spread everyday, She was only an insult away from sending Meng into a world of hurt. But Toph knew better then that, even though she was still the hard core rebel she was, she had to behave. Toph just picked up her stuff and face Meng.

"Sorry, Meng. I couldn't feel the vibration of your clumsy feet," smiled Toph as she walk to her room.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LITTTLE..." screamed Meng, but her voice faded as Toph reach her room.

Toph jumped on her bed and took out all her clothing, shoes and make up she bought. The entire village was talking about King Huo-Jiang, the ruler that created a kingdom around the village, party. Huo-Jiang was throwing a royal ball to honor a mystery guest that was going to visit the kingdom. No one knew who he or she was but they had to be important for the King to have a party so that everyone may come. Toph didn't little to get all high fashion about the party, but she still had to look her best for she was a VIP to the king's party since she was one of the most strongest warriors in all the nation. After all, King Huo-Jiang was the brother of Ba Sing Se's king.

Toph was asked to be the host for a very important visitor. Nobody knew who he or she was but they had to be very important for the King to issue a be banquet and make sure everyone in town was there.

She picked up her new dress. It was a long green chinese dress. It had a large, white crane circling her waist while cherry blossoms feel from the crane's wing. The sash was a burned brown color with a pair of shoes to match. Toph removed her clothing and put on her new dress. She brushed her hair and curled it up into two buns on each side on her head.

"Toph, dear."

Toph turn. She felt that Aunt Wu was there, but outside the door.

"Are you ready? The carriage is here."

"Almost, Aunt Wu. I'll be in a few minutes."

As Aunt Wu walked down the hall, Toph started to search for her long, green veil. It was a special veil that the Queen had given her a year ago. It was the softest, smoothest piece of cloth in the Earth Kingdom. It was four feet long with a shiny surface that gave her a sparkling appearence. All the hostess were suppost to wear one like her's. But for her it was hard to find it since it barly made a vibration. After feeling around her drawer, she finally felt a soft cloth. She check to make sure there was little circle piece sewed into it, there was. It was her veil.

She quick put it on and left her room, taking her her gold medallion with her. Toph reached the door and open it and walked outside into the moist nighttime air. She felt the vibration of Aunt Wu, next to the carriage, and Meng, inside the carriage. Toph and Aunt Wu both climbed inside and rode off towards the palace. The driver closed the carriage door and pulled the harness of the two ostrich horse. Meng stared out the window watching the dark senery as Aunt Wu talked about Toph's earthbending.

"Toph, your skills have been improving rapidly. In no time, you will go to the Earth Nation Championship where you may be crown the world's greatest earthbending!"

"Thanks, Aunt Wu," replied Toph, "But to enter the compitition, you need about 2,400 wins! All I have are 2,019 wins. Only the best of the best are going."

"Yeah, Toph," spoke Meng, "Your right, only the best fighters are there. Your just a weak, helpless, blind girl."

"Hush, Meng!" snapped Aunt Wu, "I'm sure you'll do fine. After all, you already won 17 trophies from compitions all around the Earth Capital and you've never lost a fight in your life! Right?"

"Well...acually, I did lost one battle back home...to...an airbender?" said Toph, blowing her head down.

"An airbender?" said Aunt Wu, "But the only airbender around is...Toph, did you battle the Avatar!?"

"Y..yes. I was his earthbender teacher."

"WHAT! YOUR THE AVATAR'S EARTHBENDING TEACHER! AND YOU JUST LEFT HIM! HOW DARE YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD LEAVE HIM WITH TEACHING HIM SOME EARTHBENDING! HE COULD LOSE TO THE FIRE NATION! YOU WORTHLESS FREAK!"

"SHUT UP!," screamed Toph, tears threated to spill.

The carriage stopped and the driver open the door. Toph came running out with tears falling out of her eyes has bad memories flashed before her eyes. She didn't stop, even when Aunt Wu called to her. Toph walked through the doors and kept fleeing down the hallway till she reached the back of the stage were she will be singing.

"Toph?" said two voices.

Toph dried her tears and turned around to find her two friends, twin earthbending sisters, Jin and Lin. Jin was the more active one while Lin was the anti-social, quiet one. But even though they were as different as the sun and moon, they were the top earthbenders, next to Toph that is. They were both had brown hair that reached their back, blue eyes, 5'6', and had tan skin. There were wearing the show's costumes, Jin was Kyoshi, female Avatar, and Lin was Selene, the goddess of the moon.

"Toph, there you are," exclaimed Jin, "We were worried you won't come."

"Speak for yourself," replied Lin, "I didn't want to be part of this stupid show. I was counting Toph's blessing for not being here. These costumes are both stupid and tight!"

"Oh, come on, Lin," Jin," How can we put on this show without our 'Fortuna'?"

Lin was pointing at Toph. It was true, Toph was to play Fortuna, the blind goddess of luck and hope and, some people believe, power. Toph was perfect for the part since both the goddess and Toph were blind. Jin dragged Toph to the costume/makeup room to get her ready for the show to the king and the special guest(s).

Toph changed into her costume which was a knee long, thin strap green goddess costume with a rope-like brown belt. Jin put on a light pink lipstick and lipgloss, light brown blush and green eye shadow. As Jin put on Toph's makeup, Lin did Toph's nails and put on gold rings and bracelets. When they were done, they put a green blindflod on Toph.

"Jin, why did you put eye shadow on me when I'm going to be blindfolded?" asked Toph.

"Because at the end, your going to take of your blindfold, tie it around a gold septure, and threw it into the fire as a present to the goddess. Like me and Lin are going to do but with the ribbons in our hair."

"Thats stupid," spoke Lin, "How do we even know if the goddesses are going to get our presents?"

"Come on, Lin," replied Jin, "Women build this village and honored the goddesses, so we shall do the same."

"Ladies," said a handyman, "Five minutes till showtime."

"Okay!"

---------------------------------------------

"Avatar Aang, we are honored that you have come to our kingdom," said Queen Ming.

"Well we did come once before," replied Katara, "Only it was a small village."

"Yeah, and Katara was caught up in fortune telling from Aunt Wu," answered Sokka, stuffing his face from the King's dinner table which was located next to the stage.

"Oh, so you've meet Aunt Wu," asked King Huo-Jiang.

"Well only me, Katara, and Sokka," answered Aang, "Zuko and his Uncle didn't meet her."

"Well you might see her tonight," said the queen.

"Excuse me," replied Aang, I'll be right back."

Aang got up from his seat and walked through the dinner room to the hall. He was lost in thought on how Toph disappear and left them. He really missed her and though about her every night. After the guy in Ba Sing Se told them she left, they started to look for her. After three weeks, they knew she was gone from their lives. Aang was still deep in thought so didn't watch were he was going.

CRASH

"Owwwwww." yelled a female voice.

"Sorry, miss...Kyoshi!" screamed Aang.

"What? Oh, my costume! No, my name is Jin," replied Jin, removing her headdress and black wig to reviel her brown hair.

"Oh, hello, I'm Aang."

"I know who you are, your the Avatar! I'm so excited to meet you before the show. It's like fate just smile on me so I could some as great as you! Oh, you sould really meet my sister Lin. She might need someone to cheer her up. She so anti-social! She dressed as Selene, the goddess of the moon. Oh and my best friend, shes dressed as Fortuna, her name is Top.."

"JIN!"

Jin and Aang turn around to see one of the handyman...er...women there. She was very angry at Jin and started to yell at her for leaving her place two minutes before the show started and left the other by themself. Jin just rubbed the back of her head and laughed weakly.

"Sorry!"

"Come on, Jin! It almost time for the show! Sorry Avatar, but we must go."

"It's okay. Later Jin!"

"Remember to see me, my sister and my friend on stage."

The stage-women and Jin left in a hurry so Aang decide to go back to the table. When he came back to the dining room, he saw that most of the most boys his age where standing neart the stage like something wonderful was going to happen. He squeezed through the crowd till he fell infront of the table.

"Aang are you okay?" asked Katara.

"I'm fine, Katara," replied Aang, "Why are all the boys in front of the stage?"

"I don't know but there making an insult to men everywhere," said Sokka.

"Oh their just waiting for the singers to come out. From the boys point of view, they think Toph is the prettiest."

Aang and his friends almost choke on their drinks and froze. Aang was the first to speak, "Did you just say 'Toph'? As in Toph Bei Fong?"

"Yes, Avatar," said the Queen, "Have you meet her?"

Before Aang could reply, the music started to play and the curtains went up. Everyone was excited except for Aang and his friends who were currently shocked.

---------------------------------

"Hey girls!" yelled Jin from across the hall.

"Yeah, Jin? What up?" asked Toph.

"I just met our special guest and you'll never guess who he is!"

"Well then who is he?" asked Lin who was giving Toph a vase that was a present from one of fanboys.

"It's the Avatar!"

CRASH

Jin and Lin turned around in alarm. Toph had just drop her vase and it crashed and broke into a million little pieces. Her eyes were wide in fear which was new to the twins seeing as no one has ever seen Toph in fear.

"D..d.d...did you say the Avatar?" studdered Toph.

"Yeah, why?" asked Jin.

"I gotta go. I'm not doing the show," stated Toph.

"WHAT! NO," yelled the twins.

"You can't just leave, were about to go on!" said Jin.

"Yeah, then our parent will complain that all those dance lesson were a waste of time and that we should havd been home doing chores. I hate chores!" replied Lin.

"50 seconds, ladies!" stated a handyman.

Jin and Lin had to pull and drag Toph behind the curtins. Toph kept begging and yelling at them to let her go and that she didn't deserve this kind of treatment. But it was too late. The curtains went up and the audience started to cheer(mostly it was the boys). Toph felt Aang's vibration and stare on her.

"Oh god!"


	7. Party Crashers

Chapter 7

Party Crashers

Toph froze in her place. The only noises in the room were those of boys scream and of adults clapping. Jin and Lin were pushing Toph onto the stage. Music began to play, on cue, Jin and Lin began to sing. Toph had no choose but to sing as well.

_Teardrop on a fragile eyelash_

_She's looking like a dream_

_Hoping for some understanding_

_And answer or at least_

_Cunning word a single sentence_

_To restore her heart_

_Aching since the day I left her_

_Crossing lonely seas_

_Silent tears of a women_

_Make her warrior cry_

_Heaven, I beg you_

_Please release hopes from fear_

Toph felt a hard yet soft footstep coming from above the ceiling, _Strange_, Toph thought, _Why would anyone be up there? Familiar footsteps too. AZULA!_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you know what I feel?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you believe it's real?_

_Will I hold you in my arms again_

CRASH!

The room was covered in smoke, no one could see except Toph. Toph felt the firebenders jumping from the roof down to the stage. Toph got into her battle stance and got readying to attack. She started to bend the earth around three groups of soldiers and made the ground swallow them to their heads. Jin and Lin started to see throught the smoke too so, with there combined power, they send two giant earth waves towards Azula and her friends who, sadly, got out of it's way.

"Missed me, freaks!" said Azula.

"DON'T CALL US FREAKS!" screamed the twins, hating when people called them freaks. It pissed them off.

In rage, the twins levitated larges boulders from the ground and began to throw them at Azula multiply times but the rage only clouded her mind. Azula blasted all the rocks with her firebending and came charging at them, sending them flying to the wall behind them. Cries of pain and agry echoed all over the smoke-filled room.

"JIN! LIN!" yelled Toph.

In rage, Toph moved her hands in a circular motion facing the floor under Azula and bended the floor which shot up, sending Azula hurling across the room. Toph was so busy trying to destroy Azula that she didn't focus on Ty-Lee and Mai. Ty-Lee attacked Toph from behind and hit her pressure points. Hard. Toph tried to fell the vibration, but she couldn't! For the first time in her life, she felt helpless. Mai then send five knives at her which ripped her skin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Toph!" said Lin, Jin, Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

Aang cleared the smoke using airbending. Aang eyes wided. Toph was laying on the floor, motionless, with knives around her. She had large, sharp wounds on her arm and legs with blood spilling out like a river. Anger built up.

"Sokka, you and Katara get everyone out of here! Me, Iroh, and Zuko will handle Azula."

"Aang, I can help," stated Katara.

"But you didn't bring your waterbending pack and theres no water in here," said Aang.

Aang was right, there was no water inside, not even the spilled drinks were enough to do a simple waterbending move. Katara and her brother started to get everyone to safety while Aang, Iroh, and Zuko fight the firebender warriors. Toph got up as well, ignoring the pain.

Toph finally got her senses back and bended huge slabs of earth, covered the exits of the room, stopping the firebenders from going after the villagers. Toph slamed her fist onto the floor thus cause the chandilers to fall on half of the firebenders.

Aang was fighting Azula. Azula hands were blazing with flames, trying to punch the Avatar unconscious but Aang dodged every move Aang send a giant burst of fire from his hands and Azula's face. Her scream was deafen.

"When did you learn firebending," asked Azula; her hands covered her face so no one could see her burned skin.

"Iroh a good teacher," answered Aang.

"OUT OF MY WAY!"

Everyone turn to see Toph, in bloddy rage, making a giant earthquake around the palace. Screams were heard outside the palace ways; the villagers were watching in horror as the manor shook up and down, making it look as if it was about to fall. As for everyone in the palace, they tried to hang on to something.

"Toph! Calm down!" yelled Aang.

"NO! THE FIRENATION WILL PAY! THEY TRIED TO KILL MY FRIENDS!"

Toph continue to make the earth rumble. Large cracks appeared on the floors almost making people fall inside. Aang airbended to Toph and tryed to hold her down. Toph, along with the floor were rumbling as well. Out of nowhere, four slabs of earth sealed Toph into a ground chamber,thus stopping the earthquake. The earth chamber belong to the twin sister, Jin and Lin.

"Wow! Toph sure knows how to break up a party!" said Jin.

"Not funny! Oh, forget that! The fire nation soldiers got away," scolded Lin.

Lin was right, the firebenders somehow disappeared from the room. Lin and Jin sighed in disapointment and release Toh from the earth chamber they created. Toph laid on the ground, panting. Her eyes were closed, her clothing was covered in burn marks and dirt. Jin and Lin heaved her into there arms and carried her outside. Aang, Zuko and Iroh followed behind them. Once outside, all the guests circled Toph, Lin and Jin and shot them with question.

"What happen?"

"Is Toph alright?"

"Where are the firebenders?"

"Are we still under attack?"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Was anything stolen?"

"Will we be able to repair the palace?"

"How did you survive?"

"Why did they came?"

"Will they come back?"

Lin and Jin tried to answered the villagers question, calmly. The twins give Zuko and Aang Toph's limp body and told them to take her to her home. When they ask where her home was they were shock when the twins said that she lives with Aunt Wu.

Aang and Zuko carried Toph through the crowd with Iroh trying to shoo away the nosy villagers that tried to follow them. They arrived at Aunt Wu house and saw Sokka, Appa, Katara, Meng, Momo, and Aunt Wu. Aunt Wu came running out to them.

"Avatar, Toph, Zuko, are you all okay," asked Aunt Wu.

"Where fine, but Toph isn't," replied Aang.

"Quick, bring her inside."

A Few Hours Later

"Yes, Toph has been living with us for sometime. We took her in and allow her to work since she wanted to repay us. She became a wonderful worker and lovely lady as well as a champ. She won thounsands of prizes and never lost one match," said Aunt Wu.

"Toph seems happy here," replied Katara.

"Yeah, uh huh, whatever," said Sokka, stuffing large amounts of food.

Katara slapped Sokka's hand away from the table half fulled of food. Sokka rubbed his hand which stung with pain; he glared at his sister while Katara just smiled and ignore him. Zuko kept looking around the room in boredom while his uncle poured everyone a cup of jasmine tea.

"So...Toph is pretty popular here," spoke Aang, Aunt Wu nodded.

"Oh, yes. She has won many trophies and metals in battle; she never lost her cool and alway came out #1. Many people worship her as her their angel or warrior of protection."

"Toph? An angel? Are their eyes okay?" asked Sokka.

This time, Katara smashed a platter on his head which knock him unconscious, so he just fell on the floor. Katara smile and asked them to forgive her idiot brother. Aunt Wu continued with Toph's story.

"As I was saying, Toph has become more lady-like then she ever has before in her life while she teaches earthbending to local benders like the twin sister, Lin and Jin."

"She's a teachers, too?" asked Aang.

"Well I get bored just bending by myself, Twinkle Toes. I need targets to pratice on now and again."

Everyone turned around to see Toph in beautiful silk robe with a butterfly pattern. She had bandages on her forehead, arms, and legs. She was very angry at the moment because of two reasons. One, Aang, Katara, Sokka and now Iroh and Zuko found her. And second, she got her butt kick by Little-Miss-Bitchy-Firebender.

"TOPH!" Aang flew out of his see and hugged Toph as tight as he could.

"Twinkle Toes! Let go of me! Are you trying to kill me? I can't breathe!" shouted Toph.

Aang losen his grip on Toph but did not let go. Katara followed suit and hugged Toph. Toph tried to push them awy but between the two bender's strength and Toph's burned skin plus weaken state, Aang and Katara won.

"Oh, Toph! We were so worried! How could you leave us like that? We were afriad you gotten hurt or kidnapped by the fire nation!"

"Okay, Okay! I get it! You were worried about me! Now le me go!" screamed Toph.

Aunt Wu came up and gentle pulled them apart while helping Toph to her seat. Jin and Lin jumped out of a window behind Toph; their clothing were burned and ripped from the battle but they both had smiles on their cut faces.

"Hey Toph, what up?" asked Jin.

"Are you ok?" asked Lin.

"No, I just got beat by that fire-spitting-lightning throwing-dragon-winged witch!"

"Calm down," replied Lin, "Nobody won."

"That doesn't make me happy," grumped Toph.

"Alright, alright," began Aunt Wu, "Let's all go to bed, its passed midnight and you all need your sleep. Aang, you and your friends can stay in the guest rooms, Lin and Jin will stay in Toph's room."

Everyone stared to get up and walked towards their rooms. Toph, however, had to be carried by Aang because she kept falling and tripping her bandages that were becoming loose. No one notice Toph blushing as she was being carried by Twinkle Toes. Once in Toph's room, Aang placed her on her bed while Katara, Sokka and Zuko went through her stuff.

"You have such beautiful stuff, Toph," stated Katara, "But it looks like you've never wore them. Why?"

"Those are gift from the villagers, mostly boys and there not my taste," answered Toph, "It's too frilly or too girly. I only wear it for party or going to the palace. You can have some of those dresses and cosmetics for yourself, I hardly every use them."

After the boys and Katara, with her arms filled with clothing, left her room, Toph quickly changed into her sleeping gown before the twins got in.  Toph picked the plainest sleeping gown that was green and had only reached her knees, her favorite. After jumping into her bed, Jin and Lin came in wearing matching white pjs. Rolling out their futons, the twins snuggled into their blankets and wished Toph good-night.

Morning

"WAKE UP, TWINKLE TOES!"

Aang fell out of bed in shock. He looked up to see Toph in, suprisingly, her old earthbending outfit; the only differance was that her hair was in braids. She was smirking like she felt proud for screaming in Aang's ear.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," replied Toph, "You never did master earthbending and since you still haven't defeated the fire lord, I guess I still have to train you. Earthbending training starts now! Get on your feet, Twinkle toes."


	8. Accidents Happen

**(this chapter is for Fox-girl01)**

Chapter 8

Accidents Happen

"Toph is causing Aang lots of pain."

"I know, Lin. It's suicide. Are you going to pass the snacks or what?"

The twin earthbenders look over the edge of a canyon that was eight miles away from the village where Toph was training Aang for the past two hours. They woke up early, ate breakfast quickly and left without waiting for the others. Lin and Jin asked them if they wanted to come but Katara was too busy with Aunt Wu prediction, Sokka trying to prove them false and the they didn't want Meng around so they 'forgot her' and followed Toph.

"KEEP YOUR KNEES PARALLEL TO THE GROUND, TWINKLE TOES!"

Aang had been on his horse stand for the past 2 hours with a one tone weight on each of his arms. Toph started his training with some 'warms ups', and by warm ups, I mean throwing boulders at his for the first five minutes, 100 push ups with a two ton boulder and herself on his back, and running four laps around the forest. Toph stood in front of him in the sun. She was sweating, not from the training but from the heat and kept taking sips of water from her bottle.

"Stop shaking, Aang!"

"I'm not."

"You legs are shaking, Twinkle Toes. I can feel them."

"That probably because these weights of yours are trying to drag me to the ground!"

"Quit whinning!"

The twins watched as the teacher and the students begain to argue like they did a few years ago. Toph had drop her 'perfect lady' mask and back into her angry, strong, tomboy character. Jin giggled in amusement and Lin rolled her eyes.

"Would you two benders stop arguing!" yelled Lin, "You both sound like an old married couple!"

Aang and Toph both blushed in embarrassment. "What did you just say!?" screamed Toph.

Toph slammed her foot into the ground and shot a slab of earth from right under the twin's spot and shot them up into the air and into the nearby lake.

"NOT FUNNY, TOPH!" screamed Lin.

Toph ignored the twins and destroyed the weights on Aang. Then grabed Aang by his collar and dragged him towards the woods for more trainning. Lucky for Aang, the path the blind earthbender choose was smooth and not covered with jagged rocks. Ten minutes later, they reached a clearing.

"Wow, this place is beautiful, Toph!"

"Thanks, I love it here too. Mostly because the twins can never find me when I'm underground."

"Underground? What do you...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Aang nevered finished his question because Toph opened a hole under him and sent him 10 feet underground. Toph did the same thing to herself the only difference was that she didn't scream and she landed on her feet, not on her face.

Aang, painfully, got up from the dirt ground and scanned his surrounding. The entire underground exterior was built and carved like a giant tunnel with multiple exits; the tree roots looked like brown serpents coming throught the roof of the tunnels, entering into the walls and disappearing into the floor. Toph came from behind Aang and blindfolded him.

"Alright, Aang, lets see if you can remember anything about earthbending that I tought you two years ago."

"Uhh, why am I blindfolded."

"It's for your training, Twinkle Toes," replied Toph, "We're going to play a little game called 'Hide and Seek'."

"Ok, but you still haven't answered my question."

"It's simple, Airhead. Instead of using your eyes to find me, use your senses. Use the vibrations of the Earth to find me. Ready...Set..." Toph took five steps back, "And Go!"

Toph took off towards the upper tunnel while Aang stood where Toph left him trying to feel any vibrations. He did feel a few ones, but they were very faint; alomst like fog or shadows, nothing very solid.

This reminded him of the swamp, how he chased a vision of Toph through the murky waters and trees other to disapper and reapper behind him. It was confusing yet it was fun all at the same time. He like it.

Finally, after sapping out o his daydream, Aang felt more clearer vibrations coming from his right side, about 50 feet away, traveling down the tree roots. He started jogging towards it.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes," Toph's voice echoed through the tunnels, "You've got to be better than that!"

Aang heard Toph laughing through out the tunnels, it was soft but clear and he could find Toph easily. Toph sounded just like Aang's vision at the swamp. Aang started running, sliding down roots and keeping his mind focus on the blind earthbender's vibration and voice.

--

"Crap, Twinkle Toes is getting closer then I thought," cursed Toph under her breath.

Toph, her clothing already covered in dust and dirt, broke out in a run after sensing Aang about 100 feet away. She thought that after years of slacking off earthbending training, he would be as worthless as a feather. But, somehow, he seems to be at the same level as her.

_I hate it when I wrong!_ screamed Toph in her head.

Picking up speed, Toph started running down the tunnel, about ten feet to the next root slide. It was the largest root slide in her tunnnel; as she slide down, she felt the air rush to her face and the thought of Aang finding her left her mind. The slide kept her body go faster and faster and faster and faster. She felt sick. Her head began to spin, then she remembered that she had never taken this slide since she built the tunnel and now she remembers why. She was going to throw up only her stomach won't let her and as the air felt punching her face, she might lose conscious any second.

"Toph!"

_Great now I'm hearing things,_ whispered Toph in her head, getting more and more dizzy.

"Toph, slow down! Your heading for an underground lake!"

An underground lake?! How could I forget the lake, the accident! I almost died that day if it wasn't for Lin and Jin. I kept going faster and faster and faster...

SPLASH!

My body was dragged down by cold, bitter water. I tried to swim to the surface...but...I couldn't swim. My lungs started to burn and my eyes started to sting from the frigid liquid. I hoped Aang would come soon. I was now completely blind and falling down to the eternal darkness: death.

My lungs were now on fire. By accident, I opened by mouth and I started to choke and I lost all control of my arms. Now my legs. My body it completely numb and I just want to go to sleep.

--

I could breathe again, I was alive! Or...maybe I was dead. I could never tell the difference between life and death. Somethin warm and dry touched my wet hair and I would feel the ground under my body.

"You ok, Toph."

'_Twinkle...uh...Aang!'_

Toph, not thinking things through, shot upright. Unfortunately, Aang was right in front of her face causing her to accidentally kiss him. She quickly pushed him off her, a goofy grin was placed on his face while Toph covered her lips with he hand.

'_What. The. Hell!'_


	9. Festivals And Late Night Murders

Chapter 9

Festivals And Late Night Murders

**In the Underground Treasury of Mt. Mahaku's Kingdom**

"God it's so boring," replied a newbie guard.

"Bit your tongue," barked a older guard, "And stand up straight, we are here to protect the vaults, not goof around."

The two guards were seen standing in front of a large, stone cut vault 2,000 ft underground, just below the marketplace. It was late, probably around 8:21 pm at night, when they began their shift. It was quiet and the only entrance and exit were the tunnels on both the left and right side of the vault that would be pitch black if not for their lanterns. The Treasury was completed cut out from stone and earth, a feat created by the talent earthbenders of the village, mostly Toph Bei Fong.

"It's just money."

"Not in this vault."

"What's so important in this one vault that needs guarding 24/7/."

"That is classified."

"Again, what is so..."

The guard was never able to finish his sentence when a huge explosion just when off infront of their eyes, blinding them, then killed him. Blood, broken bones and shredded organs where splatted against the wall, a grotesque sight to anyone with a weak stomach.

Three feminine shadows emerged from the smoke all staring at the dead guards, the middle one chuckling darkly sending shivers down anyone's back while the figure on her left just stared blankly at the execution and the one on the right was trying not to throw up.

"EWWWW!" shrieked the figure on the right, "Did we have to kill them? Why couldn't we just knock them out, much less gory."

"But not as effective," replied the middle figure, "This will show that pesky little earthbender that I'm not to be made of fool of. Mai, Ty Lee, open the vault."

"Got it."

...

Dinner was really...akward. Toph sat in between Zuko and Iroh, red in the face, while Aang sat on the other side of the table between Katara and Sokka, a weird dreaming look on his face. On the shorter sides of the table sat Jin and Lin, wrapped in bandages and covered in wounds, on the other side was Aunt Wu and Meng.

"Wow," said Jin, "You can total feel the awkwardness in the air."

"Shut up," replied her twin, rubbing her sore arm.

"How did you get covered in these cuts?" asked Aunt Wu to the twins, "I though you said you were going to take a break from training."

The twins turn to Toph but kept their mouth shut. Toph kept thing back the kiss...that embarrassing, can't-get-out-of-head kiss. It was her first kiss too. Twinkletoe had this weird dreamy, smitten-like grin on his face ever since they got back from training and Toph didn't want to know why. No one asked, not Katara, not Sokka, not Zuko or Iroh, no one asked how was training and she was grateful for that.

"So how was training," asked Katara.

Toph growled. She takes it back.

"Fine. Period. End of story."

"Hey, Toph, you gonna eat that?" nagged Sokka, pointing at Toph uneaten chicken-pig steak.

Toph just pushed the plate to infront Sokka who started ripping piece by piece, greedly. Katara slapped her forehead in embarrassment at her brother. Iroh pour a cup of Jasmine tea from a small green teapot and handed it to Toph, 'calms the nerves' he said. Toph took a gulp of the sweet tasting tea, wanting anything to sooth her rapidly beating heart.

"Sooooo..." began Meng, "Aang, are you going to the Moon Festival tonight?"

"Moon festival?" said Aang, popping out of La-La Land, "Whats the Moon Festival?"

"It's a harvest festival where families come to the Market Place and celebrate our bountiful crops," explained Aunt Wu, "We play games, eat Mooncakes under the night sky, lighting laterns, burning incense, barbecuing meat..."

"Yes!"

"Sokka, shush!"

"There's also the Element Dragon dances," added Jin, "Me, Lin and Toph are going to be part of the Earth dance, right after the Water Dragon dance, and right before the Fire then Air dance."

"I didn't know you dance, Toph," replied Iroh.

"I don't."

"Liar!" yelled the twins.

"Why I oughta...!"

DING-DONG

The ten guest turn their heads towards the door. Getting up her seat, Toph made her way towards the door. Opening the door, three guards stood nervously on Aunt Wu's porch. Toph reconized the tallest one as Kai, a high ranking guard and solider for the king. He had short, messy, brown hair that was covered with conical straw hat, strong brown eyes, tan skin and stood 6 ft tall. He wore a guard uniform which consisted of a green changshan over a faded yellow pants. Toph felt shaking vibrations from all the guard which confused her since guards, especially Kai who would was more composed than the other guards even in the toughest situations.

"Hey Kai," replied Toph, "What'cha doing out here so late? We were almost going out to the festival."

"Miss Bei Fong, Miss Lin and Miss Jin Wong" replied Kai

The twins giggled, "Hi Kai."

"Hello. Would you three please step outside for a moment. I...we would like to talk to you in private."

"Uh...ok. I'll be back guys."

Open the door a bit wider, Toph, Jin and Lin walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving behind her confused friends except for Iroh and Aunt Wu who were busy sipping tea.

"Who was that?" asked Katara.

"That's Kai," replied Meng, "He one of the king's soliders and guards. Kai comes from a long line of proud soliders, guards and warriors and his just turn 27 a week ago. He not a bender but he just as stong and powerful. He came in the other day asking for Aunt Wu's for predictions. He asked if he was going to marry the girl he has a crush on."

"Really?" asked Zuko, "Who's the girl?"

"Toph."

Aang, who was drinking tea, spat it out in shock. Zuko growled in annoyance as Aang's tea fell on his face, Sokka began to laugh loudly and Katara wiped away the tea and spit from his face.

"How can he like Toph?" asked Aang, waving his hands up and down, "He's 13 years older than she is! 13 years apart! 13 LONG YEARS APART!"

"It's one of the many confustions and mysteries of love," replied Aunt Wu, "But I told Kai that he was going to marry a non-bender that he would love more than Toph and have two children."

"Oh, ok," said Aang in relief.

"Kai probably asking Toph if she could do some repairs to the our own Earth Rumble IX tournament or to teach some of his friends' kids..."

"WHAT!"

Toph's scream literally shook the entire house, toppling over teapot, plates, and several paintings hanging from the wall. Aang, Meng, Zuko, Sokka, and Katara turn towards the door that Toph just left throught while Aunt Wu and Iroh picked up the shattered porcelain of the teapot and cups. The five teenagers made their way towards the door and opened it to see an angry Toph, the the three guards, on their knees, bowing down in shame and fear and the twins a good five feet away, Jin hiding behind Lin.

"HOW ON EARTH COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! HOW COULD THIS BE HAPPENING! YOU LET THOSES BITCHES GET DOWN THEIR AND STEAL IT! DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HORRIBLE THIS! 'HORRIBLE' CAN NOT EVEN DESCRIBE WHAT THIS MEAN!"

"Miss Bei Fong," started Kai, "Were sorry. They were ambushed, killed and they took it while other guards were send to investigate the explosion."

"YOU SEND A ROOKIE GUARD ALONG WITH HUIAN! HUIAN IS LIKE A EMOTIONLESS BODY WITH NO REAL TRAINING TO DEFEND HIMSELF OR ANOTHER PLUS HE THE GUYS AN IDIOT AND YOU PUT HIM WITH A ROOKIE! ARE YOU PEOPLE NUTS? WHY DID YOU PUT THEM IN CHARGE OF THE SAFE! I TOLD YOU THAT ROOKIES ARE NEVER ALLOWED DOWN THERE! YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS AND LOOK WHAT HAPPEN! IF YOUR GONNA LET ANYONE GUARD THAT SAFE, THEN YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST HAND YOURSELF OVER TO THE FIRENATION!"

"Toph!" yelled Lin, "Get a grip on yourself and calm, the heck, down!"

"Oh, dear Kyoshi," murmed Toph, burying her face in her hands then rising her head up and straightening herself out, "Take me there."

"What's going on," asked Katara.

Toph jumped. She completely forgot that her yelling meant that everyone within a twenty mile radius could hear here and that the fact that half of Aunt Wu's house was made of wood kinda fuzzed up her vibrations so she couldn't see her friends spying on her.

"Uh...it's nothing just some problems at the bank," replied Toph, trying to act calm despite the burning fear in the pit of her stomach.

"Toph, you were screaming at the top of your lungs," answered Katara.

"So?"

"So...you don't scream like that unless something is terrible wrong or Sokka went through your duffle bag again."

"It's fine! Go back and finish your dinner, I'll meet you at the festival later."

"But Toph..."

"But nothing! I'll be back."

Turning around, Toph, the twins, Kai and the two other guards earthbended a circle around then 'till they all fell underground and the earth closed behind them.

...

"I gonna be sick," murmed a green looking Jin.

"Puke on me and your be in the healer's room for the next three months," threaten Lin.

"Quiet!" hissed Toph, "Both of you! It's just blood."

"Easy for you to say! You can't see! And it's not just blood, it's organs and guts and brain and muscle and...oh spirits!"

Jin ended up puking right were she stood, sending Lin to run towards the unside of the crime scene. Toph sighed and careful walked towards the open vault, avoiding the spilled organs on the floor. The vault lock was cut off through-and-through using sharp object, a small but powerful drill or a ridiculously powerful shuriken that could cut metal.

"How long ago did they break in?"

"About two hours ago, Miss Bei Fong," answered Kai

"And you didn't find them."

"No. Sorry."

Toph sighed and walked inside the vault. The vault's interior was 6 by 6 ft of hard stone, a tiny room if your were keeping money. But this vault didn't keep money, it kept something much more valuable than money and gems. But the problem was it was empty. Toph slammed her head against the stone wall.

They were soooo screwed.

...

"Two lotus seed mooncakes," asked Aang, handing the vender a few gold coins.

"Good taste, very sweet but expensive, the best mooncakes here," replied the vender in a deep Asian accent, fishing out two, steaming hot mooncakes, "Here you are."

"Thanks!"

Grabbing the two mooncakes, Aang walked toward the group, stuffing his moon cake in his mouth enjoying the soft, tasty pastry. Zuko and Iroh wore chinese straw hat to cover their face from the public, Sokka was chewing on a piece of well cooked meat while Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's arm and point at various shops and stands.

"Mmm, this is soooo good."

"Sokka, can you please close your mouth when your eating, you getting your saliva and chewed up meat piece all over my clothing."

Aang stood a few feet away from Sokka's open mouth, looking around the town center for Toph and the twins. It has been three hours into the festival and the dragon dance had already started. Hundreds of dancers dressed in the colors of the four nation, red for fire, green for earth, blue for water, and white for air. The men and boys with there decorative kung fu shirts and pants, stood under giant elemental dragon costumes supporting it and dancing under it while the womens and girls, dressed in long sleeved blouses and long skirts, held long sticks the supported thinner, tinier dragons which bobbed up and down as they danced and twirled. Three substitute dancers had taken the place of Toph, Jin, and Lin.

"It's a shame Toph and her friends aren't here," replied Iroh, taking a sip of his tea, "She would have been beautiful out there."

_Yeah_, Aang agreed in his head, _She would have been beautiful_.

"That sweet of you to say but I rather not have pervs staring at me all the time."

Aang spung around and almost bumped into Toph. She was dresses in a breath-taking green dragon dress that reached towards her ankles with long sleeves with a spiral-like floral design. She wore her hair down and had a straw hat covering her face like Zuko and Iroh. Behind her were the twins in knee-length, short-sleeve black chinese dresses with green obi and straw hats as well plus matching sandels.

"Toph, Lin, Jin, what are you doing here shouldn't you be in the parade?" asked Katara.

"We know..." began Lin.

"...but we can't," ended Jin.

"Why not?"

"...come," replied Toph in a darken tone and pulling the straw hat over her face.

Turning one-eighty degree, Toph started walking throught the crowds with her friends at her heels. She focus on the ground, making sure not one person was following her. She couldn't let anyone follow her. She already lost one of them, she couldn't afford to lose the other one, too.

"Toph, where are we going?"

"..."

"Toph? Are you listening?"

Toph didn't reply, just keep trudging forward through the crowds, and into the forest; her sole-less fancy shoes had long lost their shine and sparkle while trugging through the muck and gunk of the earth floor which was just fine with Toph, much more comfortable. Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, the noise of the festival had died down completely and the was replaced with the hoots of cat-owls and the tiny lights of fireflies.

The blind earthbender and the earthbending twins stopped in front of a small creek with low hung trees covering the moon and the sky. Turning to her friends she took and deep breathe and pointed towards the trees, signaling the Lin and Jin to stand guard.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you why where here," answered Toph, removing the straw hat from her head.

"That would be nice seeing on how you ignored us on the way here," replied an irritated Katara.

"Now, now," answered Iroh trying to calm down the waterbender, "I'm sure there is a good reason why Miss Bei Fong brought us here."

Taking in another deep breathe, Toph began: "Two years, I came to Makapu Village after I left Bai Sing Se and when I came here, Aunt Wu took me in and I work under her as her assistant and became a second daughter to her. Seven months after I arrived, King Huo-Jiang had invited me to the palace and ask me to create the most intricate and complex underground system in order to house the village's treasure, money, weapon vault's and other valuables."

"The caves that we train in this morning!" shouted Aang, realizing that the tunnels that they were in was the Underground Treasury.

"Yes, but don't worry, the tunnels we trained in this morning were nothing more than a misleading tunnels made to fool trespassers and thieves trying to find the vaults. About two to three weeks we capture about a dozen theives, none of which were successful in stealing anything. Anyway, this afternoon Kai, one the king's guard and soilder had informed me that one of the guards had sold us out to Azula and lead her to one of the vault in whiich she killed two of our guards."

"What!" shouted Zuko, "Azula killed someone! That just proves she'd gone psycho."

"What she steal?" ask Sokka, "I didn't think money was that important to her."

"She didn't steal any money or weapons. They stole something more valuable," turned around, Toph let a low whistle.

"What are you..."

Two large shadows emerged behind the group, low growls came with it. Turning around, the gang came face to face with a pair of huge leering eyes of a 55ft long dragon. The first dragon was male, different shades of red from head to tail with tall, curled horn standing proudly on the top of his head. Mouth open, the dragon showed off his massive incisors including a foul dragon breathe odor. He hand an enraged look painted on his face as he looked down on the group of people that came into his lands, opening his wings making him look even more larger than he is.

The second dragon had a much calmer look on its and very much female. Unlike the male dragon, she had smaller horn on her head, was colored in shades of blue and had smaller incisors. Her body was built like a serpent and thus had smaller wingspans then the male dragon and preferred to lay on the ground.

Jumping back in shock, Sokka tried to pull out his boomerang, Katara and Aang took a few steps back and Zuko just stared in shock to see living, breathing dragon. Iroh, however, stood silently.

"Sokka, no!" screamed Toph, grabing his boomerang and tossing it over her shoulder, "Don't hurt them."

"This is impossible," whispered Zuko before turning to Iroh, "Uncle, didn't you say that you killed all the dragons in the world?"

"I lied to protect them," replied Iroh, petting the head of one the dragons.

"They have been under the protect of the Queen when she found them a little bit off the border of the kingdom. She and the king had choice a selected group of people to guard and protect them. I, of course, was choosen to be the caretaker of them. And, for the next few months, everything was fine and nothing was amis, however, about three months ago, Longwei, the male dragon, had Lanying, the female dragon, conceive a dragon egg in which I found out about the same time she had it. That what was in the vault, that's what Azula had took."

"But I thought a dragon's egg was to be protected by the father?" asked Zuko.

"It was, that's one of the reason I created the tunnels, not only to safeguard the treasures of the kingdom but to act as a home for Longwei and Lanying could live in secrecy. The only reason they left the tunnel is because they had to hunt for food, they won't accept any for we give them and since their so big, they can only hunt at night so they can avoid any villagers seeing them. We can't have them roaming around the fields in daylight, someone would see them, cause a panic throughout the entire kingdom and then the firenation would find out that there are two surviving dragon and capture them and drag them back to the Lord Sozin and find out the secrets of true firebending," answered Toph.

"Secret of firebending?" said Aang.

"Dragon were the original firebenders of the world and from their uses and technique, humans were able to learn how to firebend as well. Just as Badgermole are the original earthbenders, dragons where the true creaters of fire and firebending."

"That's amazing, Toph," replied Aang, "I'd learn from the monk but the sky bisons were the original airbenders. Maybe Appa can give me a lesson sometime."

"So Azula stole their egg," said Iroh, "The outcome will not be pleasant."

"If the firenation gets a hold of that dragon, we're dead meat!" yelled Sokka, "That's it Game over, man! We're doomed! We're..."

Katara had to slap him just to shut him up.

"Thanks. Needed that," answered Sokka, rubbing his sore cheek.

"You know what's bad," asked Toph, eyes darken, "What Longwei rampage is gonna do to the entire village if he doesn't have his egg."

...

**In Makapu Palace**

In the center of the Palace was the throne room of the King and Queen of the Makapu Village turned kingdom. Lavishly decorated with gold, jade, emeralds and semi-precious metals, just completely spoiled that would make anyone's head spin from just one glance.

It's was Prince Junjie entire lifestyle.

He was the king's and queen's only son and future heir to the throne. He was born from high noble blood, was a sweet talker and very good looking with tan skin, dark green eyes and shaggy black hair. He was tall for his age with an athletic built, clearly the object of ever girl's affection. All except for one blind earthbender.

Lounging around his father's throne, which was absolutely forbidden by his father, he stared at 12 Dai Li soilders kneeling in front of him, silent and unmoving. He wanted to do something, anything, just to get rid of the boredom he was having. Just then, the doors that led to the room bursted open revealing a blood covered Azula, Mai and Ty Lee.

"We're back!" shrieked Ty Lee, holding up the dark red dragon egg, "And we got the egg!"

"Why are you three covered in blood?" asked the prince.

"'Cause Azula thought it was necessary to murder the two guards that were watching it," answered Mai, muttering curses under her breathe.

"What! The reason I gave you the information about the egg is so you can get it without trouble," shouted Junjie, standing up straight, "Not to murder to idiot guards and get evidence all over the place!"

"Don't get high and mighty with me Princy," replied Azula, "Our deal was you tell me what I want to know and have you made king of this tiny kingdom before your by your 15th birthday."

"And my parents?" asked the prince, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Assassinated," answered the Firenation princess curtly.

"Good. Oh! And one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want a queen."

"Don't look at me," scolded Mai.

"I have someone else in mind," chirpped Ty Lee, walking on her hands around the the kneeling Dai Li soliders.

"I didn't mean you people," sneered Junjie, "I meant I want you to get me this girl from my kingdom to have her as my queen. I also have to ask the Dai Li to brainwash her which should pose as a challenge."

"We already have what we want," snapped Azula, "Why would me and my girls go out and chase some girl your gaga over. What do we have to gain from it?"

"How about the avatar that your so bent over backwords to get. She is his friend and his teacher."

"You mean the pretty waterbender girl?" asked Ty Lee, cartwheeling behind Azula.

"No the other one," said Junjie, "I want Toph Bei Fong."


End file.
